Promise You'll Come Back
by SnogginGodess
Summary: Alanna is going mad when George goes off to fight, but she has to stay at home. She stays with Thayet and Daine, who are also left behind. But what happens when one of the men doesn't return back to his wife? Please R&R. Thank you! :-*
1. The Promise

( Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I really wish I owned a magical unicorn. YAY!)  
  
Alanna looked at George, her purple eyes wide. Her red hair blew around and her stomach was swollen.  
  
"George, please don't leave," she said, her voice steady, despite the fact that her eyes were spilling over.   
  
"The baby's coming soon, and I don't want to be alone."  
  
George sighed, and placed a callused hand against her windbeaten cheek. He smiled a smile that   
  
reached his eyes, and he gently kissed her.   
  
  
  
"Darlin' girl, I HAVE to leave. You've left to go off to many-a battle, but now, it's my turn. As for bein'  
  
alone, you know as well as I do that Thayet and Daine are stayin' out here, until the battlin' dies down. Now,  
  
yes, don't give me th' speech," he said, placing a finger to her lips. "I know they need Daine and Thayet out  
  
there, but this is important. They need to stay at home...just in case."  
  
"In case Numair or Jon dies," Alanna said, angrily, eyes flashing. "Then, we still have another good mage,   
  
and a perfectly capable ruler. Right George? Huh?" she challenged.   
  
He shut her up with a kiss. "They're at least stayin' until the baby is birthed. And you're not t' leave  
  
either. Goddess knows, as soon as you give birth, you'll be on your damned horse, ridin' out."  
  
Darkmoon sniffed as if he objected to being called 'a damned horse'. Alanna placed a hand on his   
  
velvety nose. George finished saddling his horse, Quickstep. He gathered Alanna into his arms.  
  
"I know it kills you NOT to fight, but you hafta stay put. I love you," he kissed her again.  
  
"George," she said softly, brushing a tear away. "Promise you'll come back."  
  
He laughed. "Of course I'll come back."  
  
She smiled. "I love you laddybuck. And don't you forget it."  
  
He nudged Quickstep and trotted off. Alanna watched him, feeling as though her world was crashing   
  
down around her. She couldn't fight, and neither could the other women because Jon was being a   
  
pig. He was right, but he was still a pig in Alanna's opinion. And now, George had left. She placed  
  
a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Remember, you promised to come back," Alanna whispered, her words lost in the wind. His kiss   
  
lingered on her lips. She touched them delicately, smiling as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Alanna survived for a week. She lived life as if in a daze. Then, Thayet arrived, dressed as a beggar, with   
  
a pet dog and two small children. The children ran inside, happy to see Alanna's children again. The 'dog'   
  
trotted off into the grass, and soon a girl with brown hair emerged.   
  
"H'lo," Daine smiled. "How've you been?"  
  
"Horrible," Alanna admitted. "I hate to complain, and sound so whiny, but I miss George. A lot."  
  
Tears began to fall. "I'm so....girly!" she said, frustrated.  
  
"You're also pregnant, your hormones are...weird, and you're allowed to be girly," Daine said.  
  
"I agree," Thayet told her. "Cry all you want."  
  
"I hate crying," Alanna sniffed. "Thom, Alianne, and Alan all act like I'm crazy. The other day,  
  
Thom told Alianne to 'Leave mommy alone, 'cause she's not acting right.' What am I supposed  
  
to do? How can I feel right while people are out there DYING and I just sit here?"  
  
"I feel awful, too," Daine said. "I'm quite vexed with Numair."  
  
"And I with Jon," Thayet put in. "I want to fight, but if something happens...," her voice trailed off.  
  
Alanna placed her hand on her stomach. "What really upsets me is the fact that George won't be  
  
here for the baby's birth. I probably sound selfish. I mean, it's our fourth child, but still."  
  
"It's not selfish," Daine said.  
  
"George will be home in no time," Thayet smiled. "He promised didn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Alanna said, sorrowfully. "But there are no promises when dealing with war."  
  
"No, there aren't," Daine said. "I just have faith that Numair will come back all right."  
  
"Faith is all we've got left," Thayet sighed. She laughed ruefully. "Who would think that a Queen  
  
who was able to fight would be stuck here, brushed off, to sit around and twiddle her thumbs?"  
  
"Or a mage," Daine added.  
  
"Or a knight," Alanna whispered, hollowly. "George had better come back." 


	2. Oh dear! I believe I had a contraction!

Alanna sighed. She was sitting outside, while Daine was conversering with some sparrows. She was   
  
watching her children and Thayet's children run around. It had been two months since George had left.  
  
"Daine?" Alanna asked. "Do you miss Numair?"  
  
Daine brushed her hair out of her face. "Of course I do. I think about him all the time. I wonder, I worry, I  
  
hope. I'm nervous," she admitted. "That's why I send birds out. I know you can communicate with your   
  
Gift, but I prefer asking the birds how the men are," Daine said, chewing her lip.  
  
"Did they tell you anything?" Alanna asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"No," Daine said dejectedly. "They didn't. I'm sorry. And I'm mad. If Numair's gotten himself killed...,"  
  
she started.   
  
"Alanna?" Thayet called. "Alanna, come here, please," her voice was urgent.  
  
Alanna stood up a bit too quickly than she should have. Pain shot through her body. She steaded   
  
herself, and placed her hand on her stomach.   
  
"Alanna? Did you just have a contraction?" Daine asked.  
  
"Brilliant observsation!" she snapped. "I'm sorry Daine," she added quickly. "I didn't mean to be  
  
rude."  
  
"Alanna?" Thayet called. "Come HERE!"  
  
"Coming, your Highness," Alanna yelled, annoyed. "In case HER MAJESTY cares to know,   
  
I, her lowly servant just had a CONTRACTION!"  
  
Thayet ran out. "Does childbirth always make you ill-tempered?" she asked, innocently.  
  
"Yes. Now help me inside," Alanna demanded. 


	3. I think I saw a zit!

"Thayet?" Alanna asked, voice slightly strained. "What was SO important?"  
  
Thayet blushed. "Nothing. Now, you lay down...," she began, but Alanna sat up and glared at her. Thayet turned an even darker shade of red, and began rummaging through cabinents, picking out herbs to ease the pains of childbirth.  
  
"Thayet. Come on," Alanna said, voice too kind. "Please? Tell me?"  
  
Thayet pointed to her nose, eyes misty. "Your nose?" Alanna asked. "It's fine, Thayet! Goddess!"  
  
"I thought I saw a zit and I thought you could use your Gift to make it go away," Thayet murmured.  
  
  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes. Honestly. "You're sooo vain." Thayet nodded, shamefaced. "Daine?" Alanna asked. "Think you can take care of the kids?"   
  
  
  
"Sure," Daine said. She walked to a window. "Kally, Roald, Alan, Alianne, and Thom! Come inside, please!" The children ran in, looking too innocent.  
  
"What'd you do?" Thayet asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Kally smiled. "Nothing, Mama. You know we'd never do anything bad."  
  
"Yes, we didn't do anything bad," Roald agreed.  
  
"We most definately didn't try to give the cat a bath in the horse trough," Thom added.  
  
"And the horse certainely didn't get upset and kick a hole in the wall," Alan whispered.  
  
"I was good, Mama," Alianne told Alanna. "I promise!"  
  
Alanna sighed. "Thom, Alan, Alianne, I've told you a million times-," she was cut off by a contraction. "Ouch," she said, almost in a daze. "Alan and Alianne, even though you're six, you are staying in the nursery. Don't argue with me. That's part of your punishment. I need you all out of my hair. Thom, you better be good for Daine. You're not off the hook either."  
  
Thayet put her hands on her hips and looked at her children. "I'm very disappointed. We're GUESTS. This isn't our house. Now, I have to help Aunt Alanna, so you are to stay with Daine and BE GOOD. Thanks Daine," she said.   
  
"No problem. Now, do you want to go for a walk?" Daine asked, a bit uncertain. She wasn' t used to babysitting.  
  
The children exchanged smiles. "Yes," they all said, angelically. 


	4. Daine's Babysitting Expierience: Part 1

(AN: I'm taking a brief break from my stories to start a new one. It's called "Harry Pothead: Why DID the Sorceror Get Stoned?" It' a comedy/suspence/brief romance and is even odder and madder than I am. Now, excuse me, my salad is boiling so I must fish it out of my shoes.)  
  
"Come on, children," Daine said, trying to sound like a responsible adult. "We'll go for a nice walk in the woods and then we'll come home and see how your mamas are doing."  
  
  
  
"Okay," Kally said. "Um...Daine?"  
  
  
  
Daine looked at the nine year old girl. She looked harmless, but Daine could detect a twinkle of mischief in her hazel eyes. "Hmmm?" Daine asked, lazily.  
  
"Can we walk through the orchard?" Kally asked, eyes wide. "Please? Mama told us we could later on today, but she's helping Aunt Alanna...," she said.  
  
"Well...I suppose so," Daine said. "But, don't eat anything, and DO NOT climb the trees! They're still young, the fruit isn't ripe, and your mothers'll kill me if you fall and break your neck."  
  
"Okay," Thom said, happy that he wasn't banished to the nursery like Alianne and Alan. Thom decided he would actually try to be good, so Daine would tell Alanna how he'd been perfect and she wouldn't punish him for the hole in the wall. His da thought it was funny when he tried to "help" by bathing the animals, but his da wasn't here, so it wouldn't do him any good.  
  
Roald, who had been perfectly quiet said, "I think we should play a game."  
  
"Yeah!" Kally said. "We'll be knights!"  
  
"No, we'll be mages," Thom said. "I mean...okay," he tried to be agreeable.  
  
"I think we should be immortals," Roald said, winking quickly. "Maybe...um...Trebblens."  
  
Trebblens were friendly creatures who started appearing a few years ago. They were allowed to stay in mortal realms because they made good pets and had a friendly disposition. They were small, with brown fur and wide, pink eyes. They had big, floppy ears like a dog, and fingers like a monkey. And, of course they lived in trees.  
  
"Yeah! Trebblens!" the children yelped, running to the orchard. Thom decided to play along, forgetting about being good.   
  
"No!" Daine yelled, but they had already scrambled up the trees. "Get DOWN!" Daine yelled, and was answered by giggles, and a green apple that Roald had thrown. "Goddess above, help me," Daine murmured. 


	5. Daine's Babysitting Expierience: Part 2,...

"Come down NOW!" Daine yelled. She was answered by crazy giggles."If you don't come down I'm telling your mothers!" Daine cried. There was no response. "Don't MAKE me make them come get you!" Daine knew Alanna and Thayet wouldn't come, but she thought maybe the children would respond to the threat. "I'm counting to three! One...two....," Daine began.  
  
"THREE!" yelled Thom, jumping down, stumbling and falling into a pile of mud. "Yuck!" he said, smiling. There was mud everywhere! Daine rubbed her temples. 'Be patient!' her subconsience scolded her. 'Don't lose your temper.'  
  
At that moment, Kally jumped down and landed neatly on her feet. She grinned wickedly, and fell back in an exaggerated manner right into the mud. Roald soon followed. The children were giggling.  
  
Daine took a breath and surveyed the damage. Thom's hair was muddy, and so were his clothes. There was a long tear in his shirt. Roald, covered in mud, had ripped a half a leg off of his breeches, and Kally wasn't wearing shoes. Daine took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. "Get. Up. Now." her voice was icy. "We are going home." She turned on heel, and heard the children follow.   
  
They walked home in silence, except for Kalasin who'd moan when her bare feet struck a rock. Daine pushed open the door, and walked upstairs. She could hear Alanna breathing and Thayet chattering about something. She was marching down the hall, the three children in tow, when Thayet popped her head out.   
  
"What in Mithro's name HAPPENED?" she gasped. Alanna quickly appeared.  
  
"Thomas George! What have you DONE! I should have left you in the nursery. You are in SO much trouble. You just-," Alanna was cut off by a contraction.   
  
"Alanna, lie down," Thayet commanded. "Your contractions are about seven minutes apart. The midwife is on her way. Relax."  
  
"I can't relax when my oldest son acts like a two year old," Alanna glared at him. "You are to clean up and go to the nursery." she spun around and wadddled back to bed.   
  
"You, too, Kally and Roald," Thayet said, walking over to the bedside and picking up a weed. "Chew this," she told Alanna.  
  
"But I'm not in pain!" Alanna complained.  
  
"Chew it," Thayet said, shoving into Alanna's mouth.   
  
Daine led the muddy children into a room. She whispered to a servant to prepare a bath, please, and then she rounded on them. "Roald will bathe first, then Thom, then Kally. While the one is bathing, the other two are to clean the child who is bathing's clothes. So, Thom and Kally will clean Roald clothes, Kally and Roald will clean Thom's clothes, Thom and Roald will clean Kally's clothes. Understood?"  
  
Roald smiled innocently. "I don't wanna bathe first."  
  
"I don't wanna go to the nursery," Thom whispered. "I'm SEVEN!" (A/N: I am the AUTHOR! I am GOD here, know he's not seven, but he is in my story! ;) )   
  
"You're also disobediant and dirty," Daine said.  
  
The servant rushed up and told her the bath was ready. Daine turned to thank her. When she turned back around, the children had scattred. Daine ran down the halls. "ROALD! KALLY! THOM! COME HERE!"   
  
Thayet popped her head out of the door. "Did they run off?" she asked.  
  
"Obviously!" Daine snapped. "Sorry, Thayet. I'm just vexed."  
  
Alanna spit the weeds and herbs out. "I'm vexed, too. Can't a woman give birth in peace? Where's the midwife?" her voice was strained. "WHERE'S THOM?"   
  
Thayet cleared her throat. "ROALD JONATHAN! KALASIN MILDRED! Get in here!"  
  
The three children marched in, guiltily.   
  
"Your middle name is MILDRED?" Thom asked Kalasin.  
  
"No," she whispered, shamefaced.  
  
Maude suddenly burst in. "The midwive's here, Alanna darling!" 


	6. Emilia

The midwife sailed in, looking determined. "Let's get this baby birthed," she said, importantly. She rolled up her sleeves, and began digging through a leather pouch. She stopped, and stared at the muddy children. "Is this how you raise your young'uns?"  
  
"No," Alanna said through clenched teeth. "When a woman is giving birth it is hard for her to keep track of her other child who thinks it is funny to cover himself in mud and run from his babysitter."  
  
"Hmmmmph," the woman said. "Well, here, eat this."  
  
"What is it?" Alanna asked her, suspiciously.  
  
"Grass root and dandelion stalk," the woman said, matter-of-factly, tying her frizzy auburn hair back. "You probably know, I'm Mistress Kemaile, but you probably haven't heard of my apprentice. This is Anyea Gathsem. She's Doi."  
  
A girl of about fifteen appeared at the door, and bowed her head. She had long, black hair, tied into a thick knot. Her eyes were just as black, and she had onyx between her eyes.  
  
"Well," Thayet said cheerily. "I'll go take care of the children, and you all go and...well...deliver the baby." She walked briskly out of the room. Kalasin, Roald, and Daine followed. Thom glared at his ma.   
  
"Do I hafta go to the nursery?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," she said curtly, hand on stomach. Thom sighed and trudged off. Mistress Kemalie took out a chart to mark contraction times. Anyea began to soothe Alanna.   
  
"Have you ever had your fortune told?" the girl asked, kindly.  
  
"Once," Alanna said. "Do you tell fortunes?"  
  
"Hand fortunes," the girl said, taking Alanna's hand and turning it so her callused palm faced Alanna. The girl stared for a moment. She knit her brows, her eyes troubled.  
  
"What is it?" Alanna asked, interested.  
  
"You wanted an adventure and you'll get it. Don't listen to them, listen to your heart," the girl said, voice soft.  
  
"What does that mean?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Don't listen to her," Mistress Kemalie said, rubbing an oil on Alanna's stomach.  
  
Meanwhile, in the nursery, Thayet and Daine had washed the children, and were putting them in bed.  
  
"Wake me up when the baby's born. Or can I stay up?" Thom asked, sleepily.  
  
"I wanna see the baby," Kalasin said.  
  
"Me, too," Roald muttered, eyelids drooping.   
  
"To bed now, and we'll wake you. I promise," Thayet said, kissing each one on the head. "Good night, my little monsters."  
  
Three hours later, Mistress Kemalie grabbed Alanna's hand. She told her to push. She had all sorts of herbs, salves, powders, and medicines ready. Alanna pushed, eyes closed. She took a deep breath and pushed again.  
  
Daine was conversing with an owl. It whispered to her, causing her to grin. "THAYET!" she yelled. "C'MON!" The Queen raced over.   
  
"What, Daine?" she asked, looking nervous and hopeful.  
  
"We have to go an' get Alanna!" she yelped. The two raced down the hall.  
  
They raced in, just as Alanna pushed, and the baby's head appeared. Anyea caught it, and wrapped it in cloth, handing it to Mistress Kemalie.   
  
"It's a girl," the midwife said. "What's her name?" she gave the baby to Alanna.  
  
Alanna stared lovingly at her little girl. She opened her eyes to reveal eyes as purple as her mother's. Her hair was chestnut brown, just like George's hair. She seemed so perfect. "Hello," Alanna said, gently. The baby looked up at her, eyes wide. "Her name is Emilia," she said. "Emilia Iris."  
  
"Not to interrupt," Daine said, smiling. "But an owl just told me that the war is over. The men are coming home!"  
  
Thayet began crying, happily, and Alanna sat back and smiled. What a perfect end to her day. Or was it? 


End file.
